


A Matter of Trust and Patience

by cloudy_skies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Hibari Kyouya, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage of Convenience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will not marry the man you’ve chosen for me because I have already chosen this herbivore to be my future husband.” She announced and all eye’s widened, even Dino’s.</p><p>or</p><p>Dino was wholeheartedly in love with Hibari Kyouya, make no mistake. He would do just about anything for her, even agree to help her escape an arranged marriage by having her marry him instead, seeing as he was the lesser of the two evils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> A Matter of Trust and Patience
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Akira Amano.
> 
> Warning: Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couples instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "Nijiiro ChouChou" by Wagakki Band

Dino Cavallone's attraction to Hibari Kyouya had been obvious to everyone around him since the moment he first laid eyes on her. Gokudera never ceased to remind the Cavallone boss how crazy he was to be drawn to a brutish girl like her but Dino disagreed. It was love at first sight, he told the aspiring right hand man and although Dino tried to be forward about his feelings for her, Kyouya never seemed to give him the time of day to at least prove his ever growing affections for her.

Three months of constant work and no time to catch a glimpse of the skylark that stole his heart, Dino couldn't help but fall into despair of being unable to see the woman that haunted every inch of his mind. It took some begging on his part to persuade Romario to let him take a vacation from the endless waves of paperwork that kept showing up at his desk, but eventually his advisor consented to his request when he mentioned a very special day that he couldn't afford to miss. However, it was expected that if Dino really did have plans to make the Vongola's Cloud Guardian his wife in the future, he needed to work hard in order to gain her love in return. Of course he would though, he was confident and Dino thought of multiple ways to try to win her heart as he got on a private plane to Namimori, Japan.

As luck would have it, Dino arrived in the country right on Children's Day, Kyouya's birthday to be more specific and he couldn't help but feel warmth burst within his chest as he scrambled to be taken to her residence as soon as he landed. With excitement in the air surrounding Namimori, Dino smiled at the prospect of surprising his former student. He was aware that she wasn't keen on surprises despite how many bold entrances that she'd made during battle in the past herself, but Dino honestly couldn't help himself when the car finally pulled up to the Hibari family's main house.

The Hibari residence had been quite a sight the first time he saw it and even now it still held the same impact it did the first day. The traditional Japanese mansion was fitting if not a reflection of the Vongola Cloud Guardian and from the rumor's circulating about her family being the descendants of powerful warlords, it only served to reinforce her overwhelming nature even more. Dino wouldn't even be surprised if the rumors were indeed proved true and with a deep breath, he got out of the car with his head held high with poise.

Just as he approached the gate and prepared to knock, the large door was swung open with a violent whoosh and Dino stared in shock as a dolled up Kyouya, dressed in a red and black yukata appeared in front of him. The Cloud Guardian looked just as stunned to see him at her front door but her expression was quickly covered by her usual façade. Without batting an eyelash at the Cavallone boss, she shot a hand out and pulled him into the premises by the arm, shutting the gate quickly behind him with a slam.

"K-Kyouya!" Dino exclaimed as she dragged him forward and led him into the house.

"Be silent herbivore and whatever you do, don't talk unless I tell you to." She hissed in reply.

As much as Dino wanted to demand an explanation for her behavior and protest, he did as he was told of him and kept his mouth pressed together tightly. Taken into the house and following behind the girl hurriedly, he was eventually pulled into the living room space and just barely managed to not trip on his way inside. When Dino finally had a chance to scan his surroundings, he was a little worse for wear when he realized that they weren't the only ones in the room. Swallowing thickly, he glanced back and forth between a rather defiant looking Kyouya and her family who now seemed threatened by his presence as many pairs of dark eyes narrowed specifically at him.

"I wholeheartedly refuse to be married off without my consent." Kyouya suddenly declared, tightening her grasp around Dino's hand.

The action didn't go unnoticed to the blonde and he squeezed her hand back as her words sank into his brain. An arranged marriage huh? It didn't come as too much of a bombshell to him (things like that still existed even in the mafia world) and yet Dino still couldn't help but feel his stomach drop at the prospect of it happening to Kyouya of all people.

"Kyouya, what makes you think that you have a say on the matter?" A man retorted roughly, Kyouya's father, Dino presumed.

The resemblance was crystal clear, especially in the way the two glared at each other but the woman next to him, who appeared to be the Lady of the household, she was most definitely responsible for passing down her delicate beauty to the girl beside him.

Kyouya's hand clenched around his even harder than before and it took every ounce of self-control for Dino not to wince out loud from the pain inflicted upon him by her ever growing rage. What happened next threw him for a loop (several in fact) and the agony in his hand was left forgotten in an instant as he stared wide eyed at the fuming skylark.

"I will not marry the man you've chosen for me because I have already chosen this herbivore to be my future husband." She announced and all eye's widened, even Dino's.

After Kyouya's bold statement, silence followed after but all eyes remained on them, Dino more so than the skylark still holding his hand.

Eventually, the head of the family, Kyouya's father glared at him even harder. If looks could kill, Dino would have surely been dead on the spot, he was more than certain. Eventually, the matter of his identity came into question soon and Dino couldn't help himself from trembling under those judgmental eyes.

Kyouya had to prompt him. "You may now speak, Cavallone."

"R—right! My name is Dino Cavallone! It's a pleasure to finally meet everyone!" He exclaimed, quickly bowing his head afterwards.

X

X

The older man wasn't pleased at all by his daughter's decision to marry a foreigner rather than a Japanese nobleman but as Dino explained his family's established wealth and influence in Italy, his initial anger dissolved but just barely as he gave the blonde a critical stare during the encounter.

Regardless of his continued disapproval though, Kyouya remained stubborn with her family on the matter. Eventually walking away with Dino in toll, they only went as far as the koi pond outside in the garden. Finally breathing in the fresh air of the outdoors, Dino turned to Kyouya expectantly.

"So do you mind cluing me in on your predicament?"

Kyouya glared at him. "Is it really that difficult for you to comprehend the situation, Cavallone?"

"N-no but I highly doubt that, that was what you had intended to do, am I right?" Dino asked.

Kyouya's expression didn't let up but Dino took note of the way she looked away from him slowly and sighed. "Let's just say that your unannounced visit allowed me to be creatively spontaneous." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "It seemed better than going out and challenging the swine, though I will say I wouldn't mind beating the shit out of something regardless."

Her words made Dino frown considerably but no sooner was it replaced by a relieved smile and he looked down at his feet, contemplating the situation that he'd just been dragged into. Dino came to realize that he couldn't deny her either and though it was a risky move, Dino reached for her hand anyways and held it in his own. "Looks like I came in the nick of time then, huh?" He grinned.

"Unfortunately." Kyouya replied snappily; narrowing her eyes at the way Dino's finger's pried their way in between her own in order to lace them together. "Though to be honest, marrying you would be the lesser of the two evils and quite frankly you prove to be more beneficial to me than the herbivore my family chose." She added curtly and to this Dino winced but he collected himself rather quickly after.

"If marrying me is what you really want, I'll help you."

"Oh, I'm not asking you to marry me." Kyouya said, her lips curving into a smirk. "I'm demanding you to, otherwise it will be the last time you or the Vongola may either see or hear of me again since the arrangement will have me sent away and tied down as a wife. I can't have any of that happening, not when they're still herbivores out there that I must bite to death and put into their places." She declared with a fiery disposition.

Of course her bloodthirsty nature wouldn't allow her to concede with her family's arranged marriage, Dino thought to himself with an awkward laugh. It took a bit longer for him to compose himself but wearing a serious face, he knew the decision she was making would be a serious one. And being more considerate of where he stood on the matter in particular, Dino needed to know if she really intended to follow through with her words.

"And what makes you think marrying me would be any different to being tied down to another man?"

Kyouya didn't sneer nor did she attack him for asking. It was unlike her character to be civil the way she was now—he was shocked enough by the fact that their conversation was even running the smooth course that it was on, let alone the fact that he still had his fingers attached and entwined with her's. But Dino could only assume that it was because her current dilemma needed to be approached carefully instead of being negotiated through her typical bouts of violence. For once, she was contemplating, and although Dino found it admirable, a calculating Kyouya was also a frightening one.

Wearing an expression that Dino had yet to witness, his breath hitched at the sight of her gun metal eyes softening, the barest hint of sadness rippling atop of the dark hue's surface. He suddenly saw her as a bird on the verge of having their wings clipped and his chest tightened at the mental image.

"Because unlike my father, Dino, you can't bear the thought of keeping me trapped in a golden cage like a bird." She finally said with the upmost confidence despite the sadness she wore and it left Dino breathless because what she said was true. "I am after all, the Cloud guardian and as such I am a cloud, unbounded and free to go wherever I choose. And I'd rather die than be locked away never to feel the wind or endless sky at my fingertips."

That statement alone was all it took for Dino to decide then and there that leaving her to the mercy of a marriage arranged by her family was out of the question. Dropping himself down to one knee, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Then, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

X

X

Even though Dino vouched for Kyouya's decision, it didn't deter her father as they had hoped. Of course Kyouya was resolute in where she stood and as a result she removed herself from the picture entirely with Dino's assistance and within hours of leaving the main house, she found herself living in a furnished condo soon after with him as a flat mate. Not acknowledging her family's politics proved easy to Kyouya once she was out of their clutches but after closing one door, another was always bound to open. She cringed at the light beyond the figurative door, and although reluctant, she resigned herself to the impending fate of becoming Don Dino Cavallone Decimo's future wife as they set out window shopping for a ring the following week.

The Cavallone Famiglia rejoiced at their engagement with great excitement but only Romario was made aware of the true circumstances of their newfound relationship. He had every right to worry; he even made his feelings clear to his boss but Dino, being who he was remained optimistic. Letting Tsuna know was another matter to attend to that the pair nearly let slip their minds, Kyouya more so than Dino. The Vongola Famiglia's reaction was hardly a surprise to them, considering Kyouya was in their age group (seventeen now) and although shouts of congratulations were in order, it didn't mean that they weren't worried for the future state of their relationship.

Even more difficult for both Famiglia's, was having to endure Kyouya's constant wrath as they prepared for the wedding. This was mainly due to Kyouya's revulsion for crowds but being powerful individuals in the mafia world, it was difficult to avoid making an announcement—especially when the head of a famiglia was the one getting married.

"I refuse to wear a western style dress."

"But Kyouya—"

"A kimono will do just fine, so take it or leave it Cavallone."

"Wait—"

Before he could get another word out, the office door was slammed shut. With his fiancée gone, Dino sank down into his desk chair, head pounding but he was alive, he assured himself. He wasn't bitten to death—not yet that is…

"Are you alright?" Romario asked, concerned as always.

Dino looked up at his right hand man, his smile weak but he nodded. "I'm fine, though I wish Kyouya stayed long enough to listen to me sometimes…"

"Remember, she is a headstrong girl and negotiating with her takes skill." Romario remarked. "That and a great deal of tolerance..."

"Very much so but that aspect of her's quite frankly is one of the things that I admire most about her." Dino mused. "She really is something."

"That or you're just a masochist boss…"

X

X

Although Dino did his very best to keep the tone of their wedding down for Kyouya's sake, he couldn't very well keep those promises, especially when the Vongola Famiglia were involved. Dino went the extra mile to invite his future in-laws (it was only right after all) but only Kyouya's mother came in support of her daughter's decision. The older woman's presence was welcomed and it put Dino's mind at ease to some extent but from where he stood, Kyouya didn't seem to feel the same way and scowled upon her arrival. However, when he left the two alone the night before the big day, his wife to be's frown lessened considerably the next time he saw her and he couldn't help but wonder if a weight had been relieved from her shoulders. Kyouya didn't say much on the matter, however, the looks of things it had seemed that she as well as her mother had come to an understanding of sorts.

Just as she'd said, the Cloud Guardian presented herself in a white kimono during the ceremony with her hair done up with a few hair ornaments adorned around a high bun. Dino nearly stopped breathing all together at the sight of her stunning image and at that moment he was glad she argued with him on the matter. Although a western dress would have been just as beautiful on her, the kimono represented her for who she was—beautiful but above all powerful and dignified, especially in the way she walked towards him with confidence and a fire blazing in her eyes.

No amount of hesitation was present when they exchanged their vows and during the reception, when they led the first dance, Dino was amazed that she didn't cringe away from his touch. Kyouya, socialized very little though much to his chagrin—only nodding her head when she was congratulated and only twice did she send some rather biting words to one or two herbivores with glee dancing in her cold, calculating eyes. Her actions sent the girls crying of course, but the tight grip she had on Dino's arm spoke volumes so it was difficult for him to show any signs of pity when Kyouya was being especially territorial of him.

Hours after, when their wedding night finally arrived and they became situated in their hotel room, Dino's confidence only then began to falter. Eying the king sized bed especially, he swallowed nervously, his hands shaking as he finally loosened his tie. He had no idea just how far he could go from here and considering the amount of stress Kyouya had accumulated since leaving her family home, Dino was more than convinced that tonight may not be the night they would consummate their marriage.

Settling his bottom down on the mattress, the sound of the bathroom door opened but Dino did not look up. He heard his wife's footsteps though, and as she approached his form, he fixed his eyes on the ground. When the sight of pale, slim legs appeared in his range of sight, Dino allowed himself the pleasure of gazing at Kyouya's milky skin and as temptation would have it—he slowly followed the trail up until he was met with a very bare, very nude Vongola Cloud Guardian.

Embarrassed, Dino scooted back on the bed with a jump, his cheeks reddening instantly. "Kyou-Kyouya!"

"What?" She replied in a nonchalant manner, tilting her head at him curiously.

Without meaning to, Dino looked away, his hand reaching up to cover his eyes. "Y-you're naked I see…"

Kyouya cut to the chase, unsurprisingly. "Isn't this what couples do on their wedding night?"

"Yes but I didn't think you'd want to do anything!" Dino retorted, his gaze trained on the side table lamp.

"You clearly misunderstand me then, Cavallone."

Startling Dino once again, Kyouya pushed him down flat on his back before climbing on top of him. She gave him a full view of her front, breasts full, hovering right above him and ripe for the taking as she stared down at him—clearly unashamed.

"Then it's clear that you misunderstood me as well, Kyouya." Dino replied, looking at nowhere else except her face if he could help it.

"No, I don't think so." She challenged and Dino couldn't help but arch a brow at her in question.

Her counter attack came in the form of her lips pressed against his, teeth prying his mouth open until a wet tongue forced its way inside and swept his mouth from top to bottom. Kyouya lacked tact, indicating her novice status—however when such displays of affection like this was coming from her of all people, it made the blood rush to Dino's face within seconds. Instantly he responded to her call, kissing her back deeply as he placed his hands gently on her small hips. When she grinded up against him, Dino released a gasp, breaking the kiss momentarily and seeing her expression, he was astounded to find her smirking down at him.

"See, I don't misunderstand you at all, Cavallone." Kyouya leaned down and whispered into his ear, adding a well-timed swirl of her hips as she pressed against his groin.

Moaning louder, Dino's grip tightened on her hips and try as he might to keep her still, he couldn't—especially with the way she moved from nipping at his ear to trailing her tongue down his neck. "H-Hey, don't forget that you're Signora Cavallone now." He reminded her gently, rocking his hips back against hers.

Dino's words stopped her onslaught at that moment, and when she looked down at him again, he could see the fire in her eyes intensify tenfold. "Even so, I'm still Hibari Kyouya first before your beloved signora." The power in her voice made Dino's spine quiver and before long, her fingers were ripping open his shirt and sending the buttons flying.

He gave her control, never once raising a hand to take the reins from her. He moaned like a mad man when she rode him and when she rolled onto her side, panting but deliciously spent—he was extremely pleased by the milky splotches of pink leaking from her entrance along with his seed and knowing at that moment that he'd been her first.

X

X

Returning to Italy without Kyouya proved to be a difficult task for Dino.

The Cloud Guardian still had half a semester of high school left to finish. That part was understandable for Dino and so he allowed her to stay in Namimori until she graduated before making the big transition from Japan to Italy while he returned to his own duties as a mafia boss for the time being.

Still, Dino couldn't deny that their separation did indeed sadden him considerably. He couldn't very well say the same for Kyouya though—she was a hard nut to crack but when he made time to appear at her graduation ceremony, she presented him with a button, the second button of her school uniform to be more exact. And to be honest, the gesture struck him as rather odd as he stared down at the small round object lying flat in his palm curiously.

Turning her head away from his perplexed façade, Kyouya crossed her arms with a short huff, her expression calm but on top of that, apathetic at best. "Consider this token a thank you for taking the time to be here."

Dino blinked. "Huh?"

His oblivious response made his dear wife glare at him instantly and for a second Dino knew that he'd insulted her without meaning to.

As alarm bells rang loudly in his ears, in the meantime, Kyouya's glare intensified. "It seems you have no idea what this means, do you?" She asked. Opening his mouth to speak, she didn't give him a chance to reply and Dino panicked inside at the sheer amount of disappointment on top of irritation that was glazed in her voice. "Because of your incompetence alone, I don't see why I should explain this to you. Now, if you'll excuse me dear husband, I have hallways to patrol and herbivores to discipline."

Turning her back to him, Kyouya left Dino standing there dumbfounded as ever, her uniform jacket fluttering behind her elegantly as it rested a top her shoulders like a cap. Hibird twittered above her and as she walked away in silence, Dino just about cried as the yellow bird began proclaiming insults one after another. "Dino idiot, Dino idiot!" Hibird cried.

"K—kyouya, come back…" Dino whimpered but he was more than certain that his words fell on deaf ears.

Closing his fingers over the small button, Dino sighed. It wasn't like he could read Kyouya's mind but whatever the case, he knew for certain that his cluelessness upset her to some extent and for that he felt it best to apologize. With another heartfelt sigh, Dino prepared to follow after her, placing one foot in front of him but from the corner of his eye, the sight of his little sister in the distance; Tsuna stopped him in his tracks.

Standing in front of the rather nervous looking girl was Enma Kozato, the young boss of the Simon Famiglia. When Dino first met the Simon boss, he thought of him as a rather gloomy individual if not even more introverted than Tsuna was. However, the two had become best friends over the years and if Dino wasn't mistaken, they were most likely something more since he'd heard from Reborn that the two were always in each other's company now. He also couldn't forget how Enma acted as Tsuna's escort during his wedding and remembering the pair with their arms linked together at all times made quite the treat back then, he thought to himself.

As Dino observed the two, he watched closely as Enma dropped something into Tsuna's hand. He had no idea what it was but being unable to see it, it was safe to assume that the object was relatively small. What happened next left Dino even more amazed if not happy for Tsuna as the young Vongola boss stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips timidly against the Simon boss's mouth. Ah, amore… Dino thought to himself and being the protective older brother figure he was, he couldn't help himself from approaching the two and he clapped his hands loudly in a way to congratulate them as well as interrupt the moment just a tad bit.

"It took you two quite a long time, huh?"

Pulling apart, Tsuna's eyes grew to the size of saucers the second she saw him while Enma sputtered incoherently next to her like a fish out of water. "Dino-san!"

"Yo! How are you two love birds doing?" He grinned.

"Well uhh… G—good!" Enma was the first to reply whilst Tsuna gave him a reassuring smile.

"So I'm guessing you were here for our graduation?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation.

Dino nodded. "Of course! Though if I were to be honest, it was more to see Kyouya…" He admitted, laughing nervously.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna tilted her head. "Oh! Speaking of which, why isn't she with you?"

"Well, the thing is she stormed off because I didn't understand the significance of this." Dino opened his hand to reveal the button, showing the object to the pair as he looked down at his feet dejectedly. "Do you two happen to know what this button signifies?"

Seeing the tiny object it was only a matter of seconds before the couple was suddenly scrambling in place. "Ahh! Hibari-san confessed to you?!"

"Huh?" Dino simply stared. "Is that what it's supposed to mean?"

Nervously, Tsuna too, opened her hand, revealing the same button to Dino. Seeing that she'd gone quiet, Enma swallowed anxiously, his cheeks still flushed before stepping forward to explain in her place. "Well, traditionally speaking, during graduation, boys give the second button from the top of their uniform away to the person they like most. It's said that the second button is the closest one to the heart and is supposed to symbolize the emotions we've accumulated from our years in high school…"

Hearing this, Dino pointed a finger between the two, looking from one teen to the other. "Really?! Now that you say that, it makes more sense now!" He exclaimed loudly. "Considering that she doesn't wear the girl's uniform."

Instantly Tsuna shuddered, feeling uncomfortable. "Dino-san, you're really embarrassing right now…" Next to her, Enma nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said quickly, gripping the button tightly in his hand. "I—I have to find Kyouya! Um, see you two around!"

Leaving the couple behind, Dino searched frantically for Kyouya, his eyes scanning the school yard for her. She couldn't have gotten far and knowing her, Kyouya was bound to show up on the roof top so Dino made his way there to wait for her. It didn't take as long as Dino thought either, much to his delight and the moment he saw her expression change from blank to glaring holes into him, Dino couldn't help himself from chuckling at her reaction.

Clicking her tongue, Kyouya walked passed him, searching for a spot to lie down on. "What are you doing here?"

Following her careful movements, Dino stood back, his hands deep in his pockets. "I found it imperative that I apologize for not knowing how much significance this had." He said, sounding guilty as he pulled a hand out to reveal the button.

"So, you either figured it out or someone explained it to you. I'm betting my money is on the latter." She scoffed, looking away.

"You're right, someone did tell me but despite my ignorance—I truly am touched." Dino explained, sitting down next to her.

"You're just saying it." Kyouya accused him, revealing a tonfa now.

Nervous as he was, Dino bravely pressed on by pulling her close, ignoring the obvious danger regardless of his fears. "I know, it sounds like it but what I'm telling you is true, Kyouya and I want to thank you for showing that you cherish me."

"Rubbish…" She growled, pressing her tonfa against his chest in an effort to push him away but Dino felt her strength give out very little exertion and so he continued to embrace her tightly.

"No, it's not." He whispered, into her hair but loud enough so that she could hear him.

Kyouya had the opportunity to attack. She could punch him, kick him and beat him senseless at any given moment. Dino was prepared to take it too and yet she did nothing despite the tonfa pressed hard against him. He was relieved for lack of a better word. Courageously going the extra mile, Dino stared down at her, taking in the narrowed gaze she wore before descending upon her lips and pressing his mouth against hers in a chaste kiss.

It was sweet and loving—any woman would have swoon but not Kyouya—because Kyouya was no ordinary woman. Dino should have expected it—should have mentally prepared himself but the sting of teeth biting at his mouth; the jolt of pain surging through his body was still a shock to his system. She'd kissed him back yes, much to his glee but Kyouya responded forcefully, with teeth and fingers pulling at the ends of his hair with her free hand while the other still had a tonfa pressed against his chest. She was a raging storm and Dino despite the odds was desperate for her touch as he pulled her closer until she had to wrap her legs around his waist.

Regardless of what his body wanted though, the better part of Dino's conscious broke through the haze, although reluctantly. One of them had to be the responsible 'adult' after all but who knew how long that would last. Still it was the thought that mattered, he figured. "You know, we really shouldn't be doing this here of all places." Dino said, panting softly against her mouth with a hoarse chuckle. "What if someone comes up here and finds us?"

His question made Kyouya pull back slowly—(more like dangerously if you were to ask anyone else). She then gave him a stern if not offended look and it made him nervous as her glare intensified. "You say that now despite being the one to initiate this? Finish what you started Cavallone or so help me, you can forget sleeping in the same bed for the next year."

Dino immediately shrank back, albeit tearfully. He couldn't bear to even imagine such a scenario and he knew Kyouya was the type to follow through with her threats unless stated otherwise. On the other hand, he hadn't touched her since their wedding night and seeing this side of her sent delicious shivers up his spine. "Insatiable aren't you, love?" He tried to tease, his humor obviously awkward but it was still laughable. Or at least to him it was.

"I could say the same thing for you." Kyouya snapped back sharply before finally pushing him down flat on his back as she went to straddle his waist tightly. Smirking down at him, she slowly released the grip she had on her tonfa, rolling the weapon off his chest and to the side next to them but still within her reach. Placing her hands down on the ground to trap her dear husbands head in the space between them, she leaned over, her breath hot against his face. "I think this image suits you quite nicely."

"I couldn't agree more." Dino replied, looking up at her dreamily.

Kyouya didn't return the look of endearment that Dino wore, however, the way she nipped at his throat and neck, teeth grazing sharply along his skin and lips sucking at the surface—he was well aware of her objective to claim him for the entire world to see. And this was her way of showing him affection, he theorized with a deep groan as he rolled his hips beneath her. Above him, he felt his wife's body shudder and much to his glee, Kyouya rocked back. When her face came back into view, Dino noted the wild look in her eyes and he swallowed thickly.

As dangerous as it was, Dino cupped her cheeks—smiling softly despite Kyouya's feral gaze. "I love you, Kyouya." He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear him.

His beloved wife hummed in response but said not a single word in reply. Instead, she nuzzled into his palm slightly, which was certainly a curious thing. When Dino felt her lips brush along his fingers, he inhaled sharply the second her teeth sank deep into his skin, breaking the layers of his flesh until he knew without a doubt that there was blood dripping off his hand. Dino bit down on his tongue though, holding back the urge to shout out loud from the pain as he let the woman do as she pleased. He was most definitely a masochist, just as Romario said. Yet, the feel of Kyouya's tongue lapping gently at the wound she inflicted upon him made his heart flutter and when she kissed the bite, turning to look up at him dead in the eyes—Dino knew there was just no way that he could be angry with her despite her peculiar but violent actions.

"You belong to me…" She whispered—her expression dead serious. Taking his wounded hand into her own, Kyouya laced their fingers together tightly, causing Dino to gasp softly. Crawling over him once more, she swooped down this time, capturing his lips and she kissed him deeply, stealing the very breath from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is a maybe. We'll see just how motivated I am. Teehee...


End file.
